Wireless communication systems generally perform scrambling before transmitting a signal. Such scrambling may be used for a variety of purposes, such as randomizing a data stream to eliminate long sequences containing only 0's or 1's and assuring energy dispersal (i.e., to eliminate the dependence of a signal's power spectrum upon the actual transmitted data). However, improved scrambling methods and systems are needed to address existing issues in current scrambling processes.